Fungal Bloom
Fungal Bloom is a level 55 Fabled Ancient Dragon found in Wynnadia. Fungal is a Serpent model dragon and is colored green and has large orange spots on its wings. Fungal's flight path goes from the waterfall near Corzine all the way west to where the railroad tracks go through the mountains. It has a spawn pattern of every four days spawning on the fourth day once and will be reset if there is a game maintenance to spawn on the day of the maintenance or the day after. Fungal can also be captured from Draconic Flutes with minimum level for spawning it being around 55. Bugs A second Fungal Bloom path near the end waterfall and railroad tracks exists (commonly called the bugged path) but is unfinished which causes the dragon to glitch through the mountains around the railroad back to the beginning of the pathway. The Fungal on this pathway will display glitch like behavior such as walking through the sky and sometimes prevents you from attacking it. This is likely an unintened path and has been spawning an additional Fungal Bloom for a few years. It is unknown if the Wynnadia zone opened with this bug or if it was introduced later. Dragon Compendium "A tremendous green Ancient Dragon, Fungal Bloom clearly has the legendary blood running through its veins. With apparent control over the breath of life, this powerful guardian of Wynnadia can sometimes be seen roaming the waterways leaving swaths of new growth on the banks in its wake. Even tempered and wise, Fungal Bloom is careful not to encroach on the territory of its fierce cousin." Dragon Eggs (Expand to View) This dragon comes from the following Unhatched Dragon Eggs: * Vastness Purple (20%) - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade ||| Blue (45%) - Silver Blade / Blackblade ||| Green (35%) - Burly Shieldscalp Dragon (Wynnadia) / Scaled Deepsea Dragon ** Found while gathering purple glowing eggs in Wynnadia. *'Running' -'' Purple (100%) - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade **Found while gathering orange glowing eggs in Wynnadia. * '''Tower' - Purple (75%) - Balge / Scarlet Flame ||| Blue (25%) - Ancient Shadow / Fungal Bloom ** Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be discovered while exploring Accursed Tower. *'Colorfulness' - Purple (30%) - Sophani's Offspring ||| Blue (70%) - Onyx Smoke / Fungal Bloom **Unhatched Dragon Egg obtained through Territory Quest: Hold the Fort. *'Care' - Purple (75%) - Dismal Chill ||| Blue (25%) - Onyx Smoke / Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade **Obtainable from Dragon Arena Leaderboard Reward Chest. * Breeze '- Purple (25%) - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade ||| Blue (75%) - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade **Exchange 40 PureDragon Spirit Essence at the Dragon Lair. *'Challenge - Purple (60%) - Shockwave Gale ||| Blue (40%) - Scarlet Flame / Midnight Shade / Fungal Bloom **Unhatched Dragon Egg acquired after getting excellent results in Draconic Sanctuary's Boss Challenge, or possible result after using 2 Seal-Breaking Scale Powder to open a Sealed Skyhammer Dragon Capsule. Trivia *Fungal Bloom's Beta name was first "Green Wave" and then "Fungal Tide". *Previously Fungal Bloom awarded with title "Lord of Fungal Bloom" after capture. Gallery DragonsProphet_20140703_110806.jpg|This is how will look like glitched Fungal ss (2014-07-05 at 12.02.51).png|One entrance to Fungal's hidden cave to the left between the rocks. DragonsProphet_20140708_180000.jpg|Fungal Glitching into his cave. DragonsProphet_20140708_180007.jpg|Fungal inside the cave. Anc55fungaltide.jpg Videos Fungal Tide 100% Pathway Dragon's Prophet Fungal Bloom Glitch Path Dragon's Prophet Two Wild Fungal Blooms Category:Wynnadia Dragons Category:Serpent Model Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Flute Dragons Category:Fabled Ancient Dragon Family Category:Green Dragons